


Long Term Promises

by MelissaMelody



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: 520 cenz promise, M/M, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMelody/pseuds/MelissaMelody
Summary: "How long have you had this planned?" Roy asked, his voice breathless."Seven years," Ed said. Color was rising in his cheeks. Roy could see he wanted to flee, to run and be away from the pain of even asking.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726057
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	Long Term Promises

Ed held out his fist, his fingers pointing down. Roy peered at him over the tops of the glasses he so hated to wear, appraising just what the young man was doing.

"Why are you holding your hand out?" He asked.

"I'm trying to pay back my debt to you," Ed replied.

"What debt?"

"You loaned me 520 cenz. I promised I would pay you back. So now I'm paying you back."

"That was ten years ago," Roy said. "Why even bother now?"

"Because I keep my promises," Ed said. "This proves it. Are you gonna take the money or what?"

"Why so desperate to prove that?" Roy asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Just give me your hand you bastard," Ed spat. 

Roy smirked, leaning forward and opening his hand. "Fine, I'll let you keep this promise," he said.

"Good, cause I wanna make another one to you," Ed said. 

He opened his hand, a few coins tumbling into Roy's hand. The metal was all skin warm and slightly damp. Roy looked into his palm and froze. 

There was a ring among the coins.

"I wanna make a promise that I'll stay with you no matter what," Ed said. "And keeping a ten year old promise to pay you back seemed like the right way to prove I could do it."

"How long have you had this planned?" Roy asked, his voice breathless.

"Seven years," Ed said. Color was rising in his cheeks. Roy could see he wanted to flee, to run and be away from the pain of even asking.

Roy picked the ring out from among the coins. Tungsten, tough enough to put up with everything both of them would end up putting it through .

"I'm more impressed that you kept this plan for seven years," he said, turning the ring between his fingers as he dropped the coins onto his desk. "And even bothered with exact change."

"Bastard."

"Your bastard, now," Roy said, meeting Ed's gaze as he slipped the ring into the appropriate finger. "Ten years at least. Match the first promise."

Ed's eyes were wide as dinner plates, like he didn't think his plan would actually work. His face split into a grin.

"Gonna be a bit more than that," Ed said.

"Why?"

"It'll be at least ten years from the day I make this promise aloud in front of everyone who matters."

"Well then, when's the wedding?"


End file.
